A Globetrotter's Guide for the Grand Line
by pasta-enthusiast
Summary: She doesn't want to be a marine; she doesn't want to be a pirate. All she wants is to travel the world at her own leisure. On the way, she meets some very colorful characters. "Let me guess... 'wrong place, wrong time?" "Right on the money, sir!" Drabbles with very little romance and a lot of adventure and humor. Rated M.
1. Kidd

**A Globetrotter's Guide of the Grand Line**

Summary: She doesn't want to be a marine; she doesn't want to be a pirate. All she wants is to travel the world at her own leisure. On the way, she meets some very colorful characters. "Let me guess... 'wrong place, wrong time'?" "Right on the money, sir!" Drabbles with very little romance and a lot of adventure and humor. Rated M.

* * *

Reported Incident 000-976  
Date Occurred: Unknown  
Location: Ala-Lemu

* * *

Her smile was wide and it stretched across her face in a sincere way as she made her way to the bar. Her amethyst eyes burned with curiosity and wonder and awe and all the other warm-fuzzy feelings Kidd wasn't accustomed to and didn't care for. She removed the baby blue sunhat from her golden blonde head as she sat down on the barstool, leaning heavily on counter as she ordered. The woman had no idea she was being watched, and who was Kidd to not warn that a lass like her shouldn't be in a place like this. Grinning in a way that could only be described as cold and cruel, the infamous pirate captain stood from his seat and made his way over to the bar, sidling beside the blonde. She knocked back her drink like it was water before ordering another. All the while, that damn smile was still on her face.

"I'm not an idiot," she voiced beside him, turning on her stool to where she could look at the redhead as she sipped from her drink more graciously. "You're not exactly subtle."

"Who says I tried to be?" He countered, moving closer to the woman and using his massive figure to intimidate her. She didn't seem so bothered by his proximity and Kidd questioned her sanity. "A girl like you don't belong in a place like this."

She laughed. It was a loud laugh that was too similar to the sound of bells. "A girl like me doesn't belong in a lot of places."

He leaned on the counter, effectively caging her. Still, she didn't seem troubled by his hinted intentions, nor did she show any signs of knowing exactly who he was. Kidd couldn't help but think how stupid she was; everyone knew he was. He was Eustass _Captain_ Kidd, and he was a force to be reckoned with. "I know another place where you wouldn't belong," his hand came out of the depths of his furry coat, fingers wrapping around the firm meat of her bicep, blunt, black nails digging in her unblemished tanned skin. He invaded the personal air bubble he was sure a woman like her would have as he idly commented, "A whore like you would last several nights on my ship just fine."

She took the last swig of her almost forgotten drink, seemingly unaffected by his words. Amethyst eyes glanced down at the watched on her wrist, her smile turning regretful. "Thanks for the offer, but I gotta get going." Without a care in the world, she patted his cheek and with every intention to leave, turned to hop off the stool.

The redhead reinforced his grip, restraining the blonde's motion. "I wasn't asking." Surely she wasn't stupid enough to not realize the situation she was in. Kidd told himself he would warn the girl about this place—it didn't exactly mean he wasn't going to take advantage of her.

Still, that insufferable, devil may care grin stayed in place despite the fact that his fingers were making bruises on her flesh. She placed her sunhat back on her head before touching his chest. The first thing Kidd registered when her skin made contact with his was that the tips of her fingers were like ice. The second, and ultimately the most important, thing he registered was the numbing pain surrounding his heart. His muscles tensed and the grip on her arm fell away. His heart banged rapidly against his ribcage as his movements became sluggish.

"Like I said," the girl muttered close to the side of his head, lips brushing the skin there, "thanks for the offer, but I got things to do."

"Fuck you," he managed, voice coming out in a rasp.

Her brow furrowed as she tilted his chin, her eyes roaming over his face. "Don't worry—it's not permanent. You'll be able to move properly within the minute." Then she smiled that wide and honest grin. Kidd swore he could see his reflection in her teeth. "Have a good day, Mr. Kidd." In no time at all, she removed herself from him and walked out of the bar, a sway in her hips and a confident thump in her step.

It wouldn't be until the door closed that Eustass _Captain_ Kidd realized that the little bitch knew exactly who he was.


	2. Thief

**A Globetrotter's Guide of the Grand Line**

Summary: She doesn't want to be a marine; she doesn't want to be a pirate. All she wants is to travel the world at her own leisure. On the way, she meets some very colorful characters. "Let me guess... 'wrong place, wrong time'?" "Right on the money, sir!" Drabbles with very little romance and a lot of adventure and humor. Rated M.

* * *

Recorded Incident 000-198  
Date Occurred: Unknown  
Location: Canoa Fort

* * *

The blonde continued to play her ukulele as the bar erupted into a brawl.

She was completely unbothered by the loud and unruly chaos in front of her. If it did bother her, she had an extraordinary poker face. The thief stood from his seat, eyes firm on the young woman as she continued to play her instrument. Her eyes, which were hidden beneath the shadow of her hat, didn't move to look up at him when he sat down across from her. He could have easily robbed her with the dagger he had in his boot; no one was paying attention.

 _Too bad she's not smart as she is pretty_ , the thief thought. "Whatcha playin'?"

"Haven't decided yet," she answered calmly, her eyes unyielding where they were.

The silver necklace glinted, calling out to him to take it and run. "Aren't ya worried that you'll get hit?"

"Not particularly."

This girl was strange. She was completely unaffected by her surroundings; she didn't care that she might be harmed. And all the while, her eyes didn't move to acknowledge him and her fingers didn't break their stride. The thief smiled. Surely she wouldn't notice or care if he took a few things from her. She looked like she was well off anyhow; she couldn't possibly worry over small things such as a necklace or the gold band wrapped around her finger oh so snugly.

"Well a pretty girl like yourself should be worried," he said, tapping his fingers on the table's surface to distract his fingers. "Wouldn't want to ruin that face."

"You should be more worried about your own wellbeing, mister."

"Oh, why's that?"

"Because every thief gets caught eventually."

His bright eyes widened. Then they narrowed. "If I were ya, I'd be more careful with how you speak."

Finally she looked up and beautiful amethyst gems stared back at him steadily. Her fingers continued to play whatever, idly strumming. "Will you cut me with your dagger if I don't?"

"That's right!" He didn't really process her question before he answered, but when he did he berated himself for revealing one of his tricks to this girl. The thief had to calm down; losing his composure will only worsen things. But the way she spoke to him, the way she looked at him got under his skin. Nobody ever watched him like she did. "How did you know?"

She took in his dirty face and fingers, the red clay clinging under his nails. His bright green eyes were clear, like the prettiest jade. He was young and lanky, built for speed rather than strength and his hair was matted and oily under the dim lights. The cheering and the booing of the crowd and the bustle and thumps of the fight faded away and it was only them as he awaited her answer. "Because no one has paid any kind to the girl playing a ukulele all night, but you did." When his brows pinched, the girl continued along with her fingers, "thieves pay attention to detail, and they pay attention to possibly victims. Just like you, mister, I know what to look for."

"So, you're a thief too?"

She chuckled. "Far from it. I'm just a wanderer, mister." Her fingers stopped and she laid her ukulele on the table, clean fingers unclasping the necklace from around her neck and pushing it to him. "And as such, I have no need for jewelry." Then she slid off her gold band, laying it beside the silver chain. To most, both pieces were plain, but were worth a hefty price. Grabbing her instrument, she continued to strum it, the brim of her baby blue sunhat covering her eyes once more.

The thief picked up the necklace and ring and shoved them into his pocket before she could change her mind. Rising from his seat, the thief exited the bar.

* * *

The night disappeared as the sun rose slowly over the ocean. The blonde ukulele player hummed under her breath as she adjusted the pack on her shoulders, trudging along the paved streets. She wondered if her boat was alright; she hoped no one had messed with it. Squinting, she spotted a crowd of people up ahead and let curiosity take over her. Soon, she was apart of the people and her amethyst eyes took in the sight of the thief from last night, lying dead in a puddle of his own blood.

It was a gunshot through the head—he didn't stand a chance of surviving.

"He was trespassing! I had every right to protect what's mine!"

"Calm down, sir."

The female looked up and saw a red faced man with three Marines.

"Look, he was stealing my money and I shot off a warning but he attacked me. I did what I had to do."

The blonde stood there for a moment, letting the shop keep's words sink in before she turned away, continuing her trek to the harbor.


	3. Hidden

**A Globetrotter's Guide of the Grand Line**

Summary: She doesn't want to be a marine; she doesn't want to be a pirate. All she wants is to travel the world at her own leisure. On the way, she meets some very colorful characters. "Let me guess... 'wrong place, wrong time'?" "Right on the money, sir!" Drabbles with very little romance and a lot of adventure and humor. Rated M.

* * *

Reported Incident 000-358  
Date Occurred: 16th of May  
Location: Canopy Isles

* * *

Today was not the best of days.

But she kept on smiling.

The sun was out, the sky was clear, and the sea wasn't throwing her about like usual—it was a beautiful day. She refused for a little misfortune to rain on her personal parade. Besides, getting frustrated wouldn't help; what was the point of getting mad if it didn't change her situation? It's best to just go with it. God or whoever's in charge will take care of it. She wouldn't let herself worry.

Sighing, the blonde closed her eyes, letting herself fall into a light sleep. The sun was warm on her skin and there was a slight breeze to keep her cool if she got too hot. It was a beautiful day indeed; too beautiful to get angry at small inconveniences.

Before she knew it, the young woman was dreaming of sea king duel in honor of rescuing Puppy Charming. She woke herself up, laughing loudly. She didn't even get to see if she rescued the pup or not, which was quite unfortunate, if she must say. "Ah well~," she sighed, basking in the warm sun light. A small frown worked at the corners of her mouth, but she refused to fall in the temptation. She would not let negativity win.

Before long the blonde fell asleep again, and lucky for her, it was uninterrupted of any Puppy Charmings and Sea Kings. When she did wake up, she would find that she couldn't remember what she had dreamed of, but that didn't really matter considering her dinghy had come upon an island. The woman grinned widely and thanked whoever for the incredible amount of luck that had been bestowed upon her. She laughed and when she was close enough to the shore, the blonde jumped out of the small boat, ignoring as fatigue settled over her from the salt water.

She dragged her dinghy onto land, making sure it wouldn't be washed away from the waves. As of now, this was her only way of transportation; unless someone offered her a ride.

"Baa~," she waved, physically dismissing the negative thoughts that wanted to invade her being. "It'll work out." If there was one thing she was really good at, it was staying positive. Especially in situations that seemed hopeless.

Tugging her pack high on her shoulders, the blonde adjusted her sunhat for a moment before she strolled on into town. Walking through the tall trees, the young woman couldn't help but the small sense that someone was watching her. Chalking it up as an animal, the blonde picked up her pace until she bursted through the greenery, taking in the sight of the deserted town.

The cobblestone was cold beneath her feet.

* * *

 **Hey guys, so I just wanted to say thank you to ones who have decided to give this drabble story and chance and I am so amazed the attention this has gained considering there are only two chapters.**

 **Also, to DedicatedReader: the thief was just a random OC I had thought of on the spot. I originally planned for her to meet Bartolomeo, but changed it at the last minute and redid the chapter. Also, on who's recording these events... well that's just a secret~ (for now, at least)**

 **I don't her meeting every single canon (manga, anime, or movie otherwise) character in every chapter. So, a bit of warning, even though she'll meet our beloved canon characters, there will be times where she'll meet people who aren't canon (meaning a buttload of minor OC's). Hoped you guys enjoyed and please drop me a review. Also, if you guys are also a fan of my other One Piece fanfic, Sail Away With Me, if you guys could just drop a review that way as well. (Typing out a 14,000+ chapter, posting it, and receiving no feedback is kind of a let down).**

 **But anyways, thank you guys so so so much!**


	4. Entertainer

**A Globetrotter's Guide of the Grand Line**

Summary: She doesn't want to be a marine; she doesn't want to be a pirate. All she wants is to travel the world at her own leisure. On the way, she meets some very colorful characters. "Let me guess... 'wrong place, wrong time'?" "Right on the money, sir!" Drabbles with very little romance and a lot of adventure and humor. Rated M.

* * *

Reported Incident: 000-512  
Date Occurred: 4th of April  
Location: Sabaody Archipelago

* * *

There was a skip in her step as she walked to the center of the stage, baby blue sunhat shielding her eyes from the bright lights. As always, there was a small smile on her face.

"Item number seventeen is an entertainer from the North Blue," Disco announced, throwing his hands at the young woman. "She can dance, juggle, play a number of instruments, and sing!" He snapped his fingers and one of the guards brought her ukulele to her. "Little Miss, if you would be so kind!"

The blonde bowed her head, taking her possession and brought it to her chest. Immediately her fingers began to strum and her feet tapped against the wood. "I'd like to be under the sea, in an octopus's garden in the shade! He'd let us in, knows where we've been in his octopus's garden in the shade!" As promised, the young woman could sing and dance. Her voice didn't even shake as she tapped against the stage.

With her eyes closed, the blonde continued to smile under the harsh lights and the shouts of the nobles. Her voice carried over the commotion as she belted out the last lines, "We would be so happy, you and me! No one there to tell us what to do! I'd like to be under the sea in an octopus's garden with yoooooouuu~!"

She grabbed the top of her hat and bowed, golden hair falling in front of her face. Grinning, she straightened, arms spread as far as the shackles would let them, white teeth gleaming under the lights. "Thank you, Sabaody!" She plopped her hat back onto her head, amethyst eyes shadowed as her fingers strummed randomly on her ukulele as Disco tried to catch all the numbers being thrown his way.

"One more time for Little Miss!" The auctioneer declared, swinging his arm at her. The crowd clapped. Some even whistled.

The blonde laughed.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, the blonde had been bought by a wealthy family that had business connections with the Celestial Dragons. It was her job to entertain them whenever they see fit. Mostly they asked for her to sing, especially the daughter.

The family was sure that they picked one of the best slaves money could ever buy...

Until the morning came, driving away the dark and revealing an empty room as well as empty pockets.

* * *

 **Uhm wow! I never expected for this small drabble story to ever gain this much attention! Thank you everyone so so much! You guys are literally the best!**


	5. Ukulele

**A Globetrotter's Guide of the Grand Line**

Summary: She doesn't want to be a marine; she doesn't want to be a pirate. All she wants is to travel the world at her own leisure. On the way, she meets some very colorful characters. "Let me guess... 'wrong place, wrong time'?" "Right on the money, sir!" Drabbles with very little romance and a lot of adventure and humor. Rated M.

* * *

Unreported Incident  
Date Occurred: Unknown  
Location: Unknown

* * *

She wasn't really looking for anything that day. She was just looking around, wandering about, going wherever her feet led her. Upon the universe's own intervention, the young woman found herself in a store that sold musical instruments. From cellos to flutes to piccolos to trombones—it seemed to her that this store sold every instrument ever made. Her boney fingers settled on a guitar, dancing lightly across the strings.

The faint sound that hummed from the instrument caused a warmth to spread throughout her chest.

"Ukulele."

The blonde turned at the croaky voice, dark eyes blinking at the sudden appearance of the youthful smile of a man with old eyes.

"Pardon?" She had no idea what the man had said. She was pretty sure it wasn't even a word.

His smile stayed and the blonde found herself returning it. "Ukulele. You'd be better off with a ukulele," he clarified.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what that is." She watched as he walked a little ways down the row. He plucked a small string instrument off the shelf with care before bringing it before her. To the woman, it looked like a pint sized guitar.

"It's similar to a guitar, but it's light, it's small so it's easier to carry, and its sound isn't as..." he paused, hazel eyes lighting up when he thought of the word he was thinking of, "intense." Handing her the ukulele, the employee introduced himself as her fingers started plucking at the strings. "My name is Mordecai. I haven't seen you around so you must be a traveler."

She nodded, adjusting her sunhat. "Right on the money, sir!" Idly, her fingers began throwing together a familiar tune.

"Are you traveling with family?"

"Nope. All by myself," came the straightforward answer. He seemed taken aback by the declaration. "It's been a dream of mine to sail the sea, you see."

"So you're a pirate then?" In all honesty he didn't think she was one, but looks can be very deceiving.

She laughed then. "A pirate? Oh no! Tahahaha~! Just a traveler, sir."

"Doesn't it get lonely?"

"Not particularly. I like the quiet."

 _"You ungrateful little bitch!"_

She looked down at the ukulele tucked against her chest. "It's refreshing to get away where it's just you and the ocean." A heartbeat passed before she looked back at she could only guess was the shop owner. "How much?"

"Six thousand beli."

The owner quickly rung her up and she payed without a problem. With her new item in tow, the young blonde walked out of the music shop, feet carrying her wherever as she strummed the small ukulele. It wouldn't be until much later when the owner was locking the doors and windows that the woman never introduced herself.

Mordecai had given his name.

She hadn't given hers.

The man, who was only twenty-eight, found that quite odd and chilling. He wondered why she didn't give her name. Could it be because of a culture barrier? Maybe she doesn't have a name? Did she even notice? Had she paid attention to when he gave his own? Now that Mordecai thought about it, she seemed very invested in the small string instrument than what he was saying.

"Why bother?" He asked aloud, shaking his head a bit as he walked upstairs to his bed. "It's not like I'm going to see her again."

* * *

"The world crumbles at her feet, and the winds bow to the new Queen," she sung quietly, eyes dead ahead as her fingers worked at the strings. "The new world order is here. It runs rampant in the streets and she is known to be the girl on fire... do not worry, child..." The woman moved her eyes upward, the sound of the waves knocking against her boat and the melody of her ukulele caused a bright smile to lift her lips.

"There is nothing to fear..."

She finished, the last note echoing. Yawning, the woman stood, stretching, reaching for the starry night; once again, she came up short. Scratching at her cheek, the blonde headed off to bed.

Tomorrow is another day and another day means more time to practice with her ukulele.

"Heh. U–ku–le–le," she drawled, liking the sound of the name. "Ukulele. UKulele. Ukulelelele. Ukulaylay, heh."

...

"I need sleep."


	6. Luffy

**A Globetrotter's Guide of the Grand Line**

Summary: She doesn't want to be a marine; she doesn't want to be a pirate. All she wants is to travel the world at her own leisure. On the way, she meets some very colorful characters. "Let me guess... 'wrong place, wrong time'?" "Right on the money, sir!" Drabbles with very little romance and a lot of adventure and humor. Rated M.

* * *

Reported Incident: 000-333

Date Occurred: 12th of June

Location: Rava-Oil Hills

* * *

"Join my crew!"

The blonde peeked from under her hat, fingers stopping as she gave her undivided attention to the scrawny boy with a straw hat. He looked at with a wide smile and shining coal eyes. There was a scar under his left eye and she wondered what had happened before his demand processed in her head.

"Crew, kid?" Leaning back against the bench, the blonde regarded the kid with curious eyes.

He nodded his head. "Yeah! You're a musician, right?! I need a musician on my crew!"

He sure did talk loudly. "I'm not looking to be on any crew, kid." But it seemed he was a good kid so she'd forgive him for talking so loud.

He pouted for a moment before he plopped next to her. "Maaaan. So unfair." If he thought acting all cute and stuff was gonna get to her then he was right; it was getting to her.

"Sorry," she said, turning her eyes back to her ukulele as she strummed a familiar tune. "What are you sailing for anyways?"

"I'm going to be King of the Pirates!"

The blonde froze, giving the scrawny teenager another once over. It was true he didn't look like much, but neither did she and here she was, pursuing her own dream. She learned to never doubt anyone, and this kid wasn't someone to doubt. "Well, may the odds be in your favor."

"Shishishishi! You talk funny!"

"And you laugh funny." The back of her neck grew warm; she cannot believe she just said that.

He laughed. "My name is Luffy D. Monkey! The future King of the Pirates! Remember it!"

"I will."

He stood, adjusting his hat. "I like you! Are you sure you don't wanna be part of my crew?"

She gave him a smile. "I'm sure." Then, thinking of it, the young woman said, "I hope we cross paths again someday, Luffy."

"Me too!"

"Hey, Luffy! Com'on! The pose is ready!" Looking around the boy, she saw a long nosed boy waving at Luffy.

"YOSH!" The boy in the straw hat turned and ran.

She didn't know what possessed her to say it, but something did, and she couldn't help the wide, teeth gleaming grin that broke across her face as she yelled, "UNTIL AGAIN, KING OF THE PIRATES!"

* * *

 **I'm thinking about revealing her name in a few more chapters or so...**

 **What do you guys think?**


	7. Interrogation

**A Globetrotter's Guide of the Grand Line**

Summary: She doesn't want to be a marine; she doesn't want to be a pirate. All she wants is to travel the world at her own leisure. On the way, she meets some very colorful characters. "Let me guess... 'wrong place, wrong time'?" "Right on the money, sir!" Drabbles with very little romance and a lot of adventure and humor. Rated M.

* * *

Reported Incident: 000-639

Date Occurred: 15th of August

Location: Amadora

* * *

"Can I have some water?"

"No."

She frowned as she pulled at the cuffs around her wrists.

The blonde had been minding her own business when she had been arrested by the Marines and was brought into a bright, small room. Right now, they were questioning her. What for? She didn't know. All she knew was that she was thirsty, maybe even a little hungry, and all she wanted was to play her ukulele (which they had confiscated along with the rest of her belongings).

"Where were you on the fourth of April?"

Ah. So this was about the whole 'slave runs away with Noble's money' fiasco, huh? Well, to be completely fair, she just took what money was owed to her. She played them countless songs, and if there's anything that the blond is—she's a street performer. She plays for money; that's how she's able to eat.

"On Sabaody," she stated easily. "I had been in Grove twenty-three I believe. I was performing for money." And that was the truth. She had been in Grove 23, singing and playing her ukulele before being captured against her will and being sold off. But the Marine didn't need to know that.

Said Marine looked as though he didn't fully believe her. But she did confess on being on Sabaody, and she could only be the blonde with amethyst eyes and ukulele. "So, for the record, you're confessing?"

"That I was on Sabaody as a performer, yes. Why wouldn't I?" She needed to be careful and clear that she was nothing more than an entertainer or they'll arrest her for something that she didn't clearly do.

The man's jaw twitched. "No. You robbed a noble family."

Her brows kissed her hairline. "I didn't rob anyone. I'm a street performer. I played them a number of songs and they paid me."

"You're lying!" The Marine just could not believe that the words leaving the woman's mouth. He has the record in his hand that a woman fitting her description robbed a noble family. "You just said you were on the Sabaody Archipelago on the fourth of April, yes?"

"Yes."

"On that same day, a woman of your description robbed the Cristo Family," he said, jabbing at the table. "Now you just admitted you were on the Archipelago and that you came across a noble family."

"But they paid me," she defended. The blonde wasn't angry—she was as cool as a cucumber. Her getting mad would only fuel the "argument" and make her look guilty. The key to looking innocent was to not react. "Sir, I had no hand in them getting robbed. Perhaps someone came by and pick-pocketed them while I was playing for them, there were other people on the streets that day. I didn't do anything against the Chris—"

"—Cristo—"

"—Family, sir." To make things more in her favor, she made sure to remind him that he was the authority figure in this situation. If he knows that she acknowledges his status, maybe he'll be more inclined to believe her.

The Marine stared at her; long and hard. His face was young, probably a few years older than her. His dirty blond hair was cropped short and his skin had a light tan to it. He was wearing the standard uniform for a Marine. And his eyes were a beautiful shade of blue; they briefly reminded her of the ocean. So deep and stormy as they assessed her; went over her story.

In all honesty, the man knew she was holding something. He knew she wasn't telling him everything. But as far as he could tell, there was nothing on her record. In fact, it was like she wasn't even in the database. There's a possibility that she gave him a fake name, but there was still no crimes against a blonde bombshell with amethyst eyes.

And yes, he'll admit that he was a little persuaded by her words. If he was being truthful, he didn't like the nobles. He hated them, in fact. Thought they were nothing but spoiled rotten tomatoes. So, even if she did robbed them (which he was glad she didn't confess to), he was fucking glad. Serves them right for thinking as humans/fish people as playthings and buying them for their own amusement.

The way he saw it was that this was all just a whole "he said she said" type of ordeal. And it's not like the Cristos' even lost that much money. It wasn't even a dent on their wealth. They just want to get back at the blonde for tricking them.

And, if he wasn't wrong in presuming this, the blonde (who was undoubtedly gorgeous) was currently eye-fucking him. And, if he wasn't wrong in thinking, he didn't mind one bit.

"I'll be back in a moment." He stood, grabbing the file and left the room. He felt her eyes follow him out the door and a heat pooled in his stomach.

The blonde leaned back in her seat, fingers fiddling with her cuffs. A small, soft smile graced her face.

* * *

She brought him down for another hungry kiss as he pounded into her, his hand working at her breast. Her fingers raked through his scalp, eliciting a groan of approval to vibrate through his chest. Wrapping her legs around his hips, she brought their bodies closer to each other, momentarily pausing the rhythmic strokes. Their bodies were flush, chest to chest, as they continued their make-out session. He grounded his hips to hers, breaking his lips from hers to continue his rocking.

She moaned, raising her hips to meet his. He pressed his lips to the column of her neck when she threw her head back against the pillows. Trailing his lips down the length of her neck, he stopped and started biting there, gently taking the skin between his teeth.

She flipped them over, her hands on his chest as she pumped against him. He grabbed her thighs, rising into a sitting position and meeting her once again in a heated kiss.

Before long, both were a writhing mess as they reached their peaks. They collapsed on the soft mattress, their heavy pants echoing off the walls. Sweat clung to their bodies.

"Wow," he finally gasped, looking over at the blonde and pushing some of her locks away from her face. "You're one hell of a woman."

Her laugh came out a breathy mess. "I could say the same for you, except for the woman part."

Chuckling, the Marine turned on his side, eyes roaming across her curves. "How long are ya staying in port?"

"Why? Hoping for more nights like these, Casanova?"

He rose a brow. "You're not?"

She propped herself up on her elbow and looked at him. "You got me there." They chuckled. "Until the pose sets, which should be in two days, right?"

He nodded, his hand massaging her thigh. "Ready for round two?"

Laughing, she threw her arms around his neck, bringing him down on her. As the night carried on, they did as well.

* * *

 **Annnnnnd there's part of the reason for the rating! Hope you guys enjoyed~!**


	8. Found

**A Globetrotter's Guide of the Grand Line**

Summary: She doesn't want to be a marine; she doesn't want to be a pirate. All she wants is to travel the world at her own leisure. On the way, she meets some very colorful characters. "Let me guess... 'wrong place, wrong time'?" "Right on the money, sir!" Drabbles with very little romance and a lot of adventure and humor. Rated M.

* * *

Unreported Incident  
Date Occurred: 16th of May  
Location: Canopy Isles

* * *

She frowned as her brows knitted.

The town was completely deserted. There were no stales open, no children laughing, no people haggling—there was nothing.

The blonde grew more suspicious of the eyes following her; those intelligent eyes. Walking further into town, the young woman continued to search for any signs of life, but no luck. It was as if everyone disappeared. Houses and stores seemed to be in good condition and from what she could see from the windows everything was still in place. It was obvious that the inhabitants didn't even attempt at packing up anything.

Amethyst eyes sidled over to a porcelain cup still filled with tea.

Her eyes widened as she dodged a swipe at her left, turning and beholding the thing before her.

Was it man or demon? She didn't know. It's limbs were long, it's skin burnt. The smell of smoke was heavy around her throat, burning her insides. It's mouth was sewn but it did not need a mouth, for it's bright yellow eyes spoke of her awaiting demise. Her heart thumped as it smiled, lips cracked, blood dripping from it's lips from the motion. All was quiet before the creature lunged—

—amethyst eyes snapped open, wide with terror as sweat rolled down the side of her face. Her hands were clenching at the bed sheets beneath her, anchoring her to reality. She exhaled, ignoring the tears rolling down her cheeks. Gulping in another puff of air, the woman turned on her side, curling her knees closer to the center of her body, eyes trained on the nightstand. She traced patterns with her eyes on the wood of the table. Before long, her body was begging for her to close her eyes and enter in the realm of sleep once more.

She didn't.


End file.
